Question: Simplify the expression. $(2n+1)(-4n+8)$
First distribute the ${2n+1}$ onto the ${-4n}$ and ${8}$ $ = {-4n}({2n+1}) + {8}({2n+1})$ Then distribute the ${-4n}.$ $ = ({-4n} \times {2n}) + ({-4n} \times {1}) + {8}({2n+1})$ $ = -8n^{2} - 4n + {8}({2n+1})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = -8n^{2} - 4n + ({8} \times {2n}) + ({8} \times {1})$ $ = -8n^{2} - 4n + 16n + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -8n^{2} + 12n + 8$